


Morning Coffee

by lirallya



Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya
Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Morning Coffee

Morning Coffee

Your coffee cup waits.  
Steam rises, curls into tiny fists to beat the air where your mouth should be.

I’m more patient,  
accustomed to waiting while your drinks cool.

In that milky pool I catch the reflection of my  
too-small eye,  
beat my fist against the table  
and in ripples resemble one of those doe-eyed darlings  
you wish I were.

Feet appear first,  
descend the stairs with a trace of clumsiness from last night’s pursuits.

Silent, you hug me _good morning_ and _I’m sorry_ ,  
but it feels more like I’m stretching  
to wrap my own arms around myself.


End file.
